


go fish

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Telepathy, i think im funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The siblings play go fish.
Relationships: Carmen Cortez & Juni Cortez
Kudos: 3





	go fish

**Author's Note:**

> where does this take place? i do not know. does it matter? no.
> 
> this comes from a conversation between [Sarah](https://twitter.com/sarahspyborg259) and I which stemmed from the third spy kids book, mucho madness. carmen didn't seem to be playing go fish right and I was kinda mad hfdkughdf

"What's going on?" Rez spoke up, eyes focused on the two siblings.

Gerti rolled her eyes. "Go fish."

He looked at her incredulously. " _What?_ "

Gerti snorted, looking back at the pair.

Carmen and Juni sat across from each other at a small table. Each of them held some cards in their hands. They seemed to be glaring at one another. All of a sudden Juni smacked the table and threw a card at Carmen, the latter wearing a knowing smirk.

" _That's_ go fish?" Rez spoke again, "How are they-"

"Telepathy."

He was left with more questions than answers.


End file.
